Alpine Valley Locations
Mountain Track Winding back and forth along the western side of the valley, the track has fallen into crumbling disrepair, resulting in sections of it having dissolved into little more than treacherous scree. It's quite the hike, but probably the easiest way of making it up out of the central valley, since once upon a time, it was an actual path. Threads in chronological order: *A Cereal Cliffhanger (Brigid Paxton, Alexander Bonham) *100.2° (Robin Pounds, Tori Gavlik, Shawn Bowe-Crooke, Emily Barnes, Gerald Lawson, Felicia LaChapelle, Bailey Williams) *Second Verse, Same As The First (Felicia LaChapelle, Lenny Osborne, Brian Meyerhold Callison, Alexander Bonham, Chris Brooks, Louisa Bloom) Bodies: : Emily Barnes (At the bottom of a slope, fall injuries) : Felicia LaChapelle (Near a large rock on the path, head destroyed by collar detonation) : Brian Meyerhold Callison (Not far from Felicia, gunshot wound in head) : Alexander Bonham (At the bottom of a slope, fall injuries) The Crag Cabin Should one manage to clamber their way up out of the valley basin, they might happen upon this sturdy cabin, built daringly on the edge of a crag. Outside, there is a commanding view of the valley below, though the altitude is such that potshots are implausible. The cabin itself is a snug little building, not particularly remarkable, though discolourations on the walls would suggest that it was once festooned with hunting trophies. Threads in chronological order: *Damned if You Do, Damned if You Don't (Felicia LaChapelle, Bailey Williams, Brian Meyerhold Callison, Gerald Lawson, Damien Stone) *Moment of Revelation (Bailey Williams) *On The Edge (Jasmine Stone, Aaron Chalmers) Bodies: : Aaron Chalmers (On the floor in the cabin, head trauma) The Lake Ice cold and deep enough to lose your depth easily, swimming here is not recommended. Just a little north of town, it's clear from the handful of boat sheds built around it that the lake was once used for fishing. There are even a number of small rowing boats present, though the majority of them are rotted to the point of being unusable. Threads in chronological order: *Luck is for Losers (Jasmine Stone, Ashley Sydor, Amanda White, Aaron Chalmers) *Wandering the Crystal Blue (Jonathan Roberts, Marley Jenkins, Ashley Sydor) *Opt Out (Nancy Morris) *The Murky Depths (Stephanie Moon) *Star Spangled Banner (Damien Stone, Amanda White, Kyle Williams, Carlyle Shotton) *Walden (Louisa Bloom, Frank Callahan) Bodies: : Marley Jenkins (On the ground in front of a camera, collar detonated) : Nancy Morris (Near the boat houses, collar detonated) : Stephanie Moon (Somewhere in the lake) : Amanda White (In the doorway of one of the sheds, stab wound in chest) The Pine Stands Pines dot the entire valley to a greater or lesser extent. However, it's the eastern slopes of the valley that the trees grow thickest. Here, the trunks are so close together that visibility doesn't extend beyond a few metres, light has difficulty filtering through, and a carpet of needles muffles footsteps completely. Added to the steep terrain, and the stand is not a place many would feel comfortable in for long. Threads in chronological order: *They Think It's All Over... (Jonathan Roberts, Marley Jenkins, Zora Spencer, Dan Orvall) *Listenlistenlisten! (Emily Barnes, Stephanie Moon, Brigid Paxton, Nancy Morris, Dylan Walker, Ashley Sydor) *Vagabond Code (America Fox, Garritt Baker, Lenny Osborne, Tori Gavlik, Caleb Smartt) *I Know You (Anastasia Flores) *Put Down the Pen, Take Up the Sword (Yumi Nunes, Brian Meyerhold Callison, Damien Stone) *Ready to Go (Get Me Out of My Mind) (Carlyle Shotton, Louisa Bloom, Amanda White, Kyle Williams) *Real American (Garritt Baker, Chris Brooks, Alexander Bonham, Maxim Senders) *Said the Spider to the Fly (Damien Stone, Becky Long, Brian Meyerhold Callison) *Let The Dead Bury Their Dead (Anastasia Flores) *Man is Born Unto Trouble (Anastasia Flores) *What the Water Gave Me (Louisa Bloom) *Welcome to the New Age (Frank Callahan) *The Last Enemy That Shall Be Destroyed (Damien Stone, Dylan Walker, Anastasia Flores) *Mozambique Hammer (Frank Callahan, Dylan Walker, Chris Brooks) *The Hecate Sisters (Louisa Bloom, Shawn Bowe-Crooke, Kyle Williams, Carlyle Shotton, Robin Pounds) *68° (Robin Pounds, Shawn Bowe-Crooke) *Earthen Spirit (Audrey McKee, Louisa Bloom, Kyle Williams, Shawn Bowe-Crooke) *Closing (Kyle Williams, Louisa Bloom) Bodies: : Brigid Paxton (On the ground somewhere, head bashed in) : Caleb Smartt (On the ground somewhere, gunshot wound in head) : Yumi Nunes (On the ground somewhere, stab wound in throat) : Garritt Baker (On the ground somewhere, nose broken and stab wound in abdomen) : Anastasia Flores (On the ground somewhere, beaten and strangled) : Damien Stone (Next to Tas, gunshot wound in head) : Carlyle Shotton (On the ground somewhere, gunshot wound in torso) : Robin Pounds (On the ground somewhere, beaten) : Shawn Bowe-Crooke (On the ground somewhere, gunshot wound in back) Woodman's Shack Buried deep in the dense pine stands, it's possible to stumble upon this wooden shack. Considering the dilapidation of the rest of the valley, the shack is in surprisingly good condition. It can hardly be considered cosy, but it's shelter, at least. In fact, looking closely, it seems as if somebody may have been living there quite recently... Threads in chronological order: *Tears of the Hopeless (Yumi Nunes, Becky Long, Shawn Bowe-Crooke) *Trial and Error (Frank Callahan, Audrey McKee, Angel Aguilar, Stella Barnes) *To The Clouds (Tori Gavlik) *It's Not Fair (Josephine Luu ) *Shack Attack (Shawn Bowe-Crooke, Robin Pounds, Bailey Williams) *98.7° (Robin Pounds) *Two Foot Wide and Six Foot Deep (Chris Brooks Becky Long, Dylan Walker) Bodies: : Stella Barnes (On the ground outside the shack, gunshot wound in torso) : Tori Gavlik (In the woods near the shack, collar detonated) : Josephine Luu (On the ground at the edge of the clearing, collar detonated) : Bailey Williams (In the woods near the shack, gunshot wound in torso) : Chris Brooks (On the floor of the shack, gunshot wound in chest) : Becky Long (On the floor of the shack, bludgeoned) Meandering Stream Feeding the lake is a stream running down from somewhere high in the mountains surrounding the valley. It winds back and forth up the steep slopes, and without proper equipment, most people would have a very difficult time following it for long. In some places, it narrows down to barely more than a trickle, in others, it widens to the point it could almost be considered a river (albeit a shallow one). It proceeds in a vaguely north-easterly direction, but follow the stream far enough, and you will encounter a particularly abrupt upswing in the trail's steepness, and a simple, stark sign warning not to proceed any further, or be fired upon. Threads in chronological order: ''' *Wash Away (Nancy Morris, Lenny Osborne, Stella Barnes, Brigid Paxton) *Chasing Dreams (Maxim Senders, Becky Long) *Out, Damned Spot! (Dylan Walker, Ashley Sydor) *Hot Naked Girl Action (Amanda White) *Hush, Hush (Zora Spencer, Yumi Nunes, Erin Underwood, Becky Long, Tori Gavlik) *Leprechaun Luck (Dylan Walker) *Rout or Rally (Frank Callahan, Audrey McKee, Ashley Sydor, Jonathan Roberts, Angel Aguilar) *Justice in Alpine Valley (Anastasia Flores) *In This Thread A Timeskip Happens (Shawn Bowe-Crooke, Robin Pounds, Bailey Williams) *Almost The Last Of Her Kind (Dylan Walker, Becky Long, Frank Callahan, Audrey McKee) *The Hate of Men Will Pass (Louisa Bloom, Kyle Williams) '''Bodies: : Erin Underwood (Impaled on a tree branch) : Angel Aguilar (Somewhere downstream, drowned) The Town It's probably a little generous to refer to the motley collection of cabins in the middle of the basin as a town, but it's clear that in the days people still lived here, the hub of activity was here. The 'streets' are simply packed dirt, marked more by boots and the passage of logs than by real intent. The cabins themselves vary in size and construction, but the interiors are invariably similar - little more than basic beds and living areas, having clearly been stripped of anything of real use. Threads in chronological order: *Stand Tall for the Beast of America (America Fox) *Open Deal (Kyle Williams, Josephine Luu, Carlyle Shotton, Louisa Bloom) *Cowards Die Many Times (Anastasia Flores, Amanda White, Maxim Senders) *2 B A Patriot (Brian Meyerhold Callison, Dylan Walker, Damien Stone) *100.9° (Robin Pounds, Shawn Bowe-Crooke, Lenny Osborne, Zora Spencer) *In Hindsight, This Was A Terrible Idea (Dylan Walker, Anastasia Flores, Gerald Lawson, Bailey Williams, Felicia LaChapelle, Jasmine Stone, Aaron Chalmers) *What's Left of Your Soul (Jasmine Stone) *In Hopes of Reprieve (Frank Callahan, Audrey McKee) *Reveille (Frank Callahan) *Good Morning Sunshine (Becky Long, Ashley Sydor, Audrey McKee) *Semper Fi (Kyle Williams, Louisa Bloom, Dylan Walker, Audrey McKee) Bodies: : Zora Spencer (In the street, head bashed in) : Gerald Lawson (Just outside one of the buildings, gunshot wound in chest) : Kyle Williams (Facedown in the street, gunshot wound in torso) : Dylan Walker (By the side fo a building, impaled) : Louisa Bloom (Leaning against the side of a building near Dylan, gunshot wound in toroso) The Scorched Ruin To the south of the town, following the only trail that seems to have been deliberately made into a path, there is the ruins of what may have once been some form of lodge. However, the building has been gutted by fire, leaving only ashes and blackened timber - an empty shell. The one thing that's clear is that whatever the building was, it was rather large, the wreckage indicating a number of distinct 'rooms'. The entire place is quietly ominous, unhelped by the pines encroaching on the ruins, nor the fact that the layout of the ruins makes it impossible to keep an eye on the entirety of the surroundings. Threads in chronological order: *The Noise Before Defeat (Erin Underwood) *A Moment of Reprise (Maxim Senders, Chris Brooks, Alexander Bonham) *In which it is ascertained that danger zones do, in fact, make you blow up (Dan Orvall) *Destiny Makes A Fool Out Of You And Me (Maxim Senders, Louisa Bloom, Brian Meyerhold Callison, Alexander Bonham, Chris Brooks) *Armistice (Frank Callahan, Dylan Walker, Ashley Sydor, Shawn Bowe-Crooke) *Remnants (Audrey McKee) Bodies: : Dan Orvall (On the ground outside, collar detonated) : Maxim Senders (In the ruins, multiple stab wounds) : Ashley Sydor (In the ruins, beaten) : Frank Callahan (Near Ashley, multiple gunshot wounds) The Slope The south-west of the valley is probably the most inhospitable part of the entire area. The slopes here are steep and covered in detritus, as well as thick gorse bushes. If you somehow managed to fight your way up the shifting slopes and bristling thickets, you would reach something of a plateau giving a decent view of the surroundings... though really it probably isn't worth the difficulty of the climb. Threads in chronological order: *The Patriotic Penetrator (Marley Jenkins) *Every Cloud (Audrey McKee, Frank Callahan) *Inventory Check (Tori Gavlik, Stephanie Moon) *This Land is Your Land (Gwen Phonesavanh, Dylan Walker) *All Grey, All Done (Nancy Morris) *See the World Spinning 'Round (Louisa Bloom, Josephine Luu, Carlyle Shotton, Kyle Williams, Gwen Phonesavanh) *Tumble (America Fox) *Virtue's Last Reward (Jonathan Roberts, Ashley Sydor, Anastasia Flores) *Whatever Happened to the American Dream (Jasmine Stone, Frank Callahan) *Solitary Confinement (Audrey McKee) *On Your Toes (Lenny Osborne) Bodies: : Gwen Phonesavanh (On the plateau of the slope, gunshot wound in chest) : America Fox (At the bottom of the slope, fall injuries) : Jonathan Roberts (Leaning against a tree at the bottom of the slope, gunshot wound in torso) : Jasmine Stone (At the botto mof the slope, fall injuries and head trauma) Category:The Program The Clearing Amongst the pine stands, there is a fairly large clearing where the trees have been cut back quite a distance. One can barely take a step without tripping over a tree stump, and the foliage is slowly reclaiming the logged area. Still, it might be a welcome sight to those dying for a glimpse of the sun. Threads in chronological order: *Miles to Go Before I Sleep (Louisa Bloom, Dylan Walker, America Fox) *It's Cold Outside, But I Have Nowhere To Go (Yumi Nunes, Erin Underwood, Garritt Baker) *A Swamp Without Moisture (Lenny Osborne) *Destroying Soda: The Most Heinous Of Crimes (Dylan Walker, Louisa Bloom, Amanda White, Kyle Williams, Carlyle Shotton) *Step Two: ? (Kyle Williams, Jasmine Stone, Carlyle Shotton, Shawn Bowe-Crooke) Bodies: : None The Stone Circle There isn't really any other way to describe this place. In the south eastern reaches of the valley is a group of stones arrayed in a rough circle. Few of them are standing, and none of them are taller than two metres or so - the plant life growing over them would suggest that they haven't been disturbed in a long time. The circle is simply... there. Threads in chronological order: *Sketchy Ponderings (Dylan Walker, Audrey McKee, Maxim Senders) *Uncle Sam Says (Caleb Smartt, Stephanie Moon, Dylan Walker) *Aimless (Becky Long, Jasmine Stone, Stephanie Moon, Aaron Chalmers) *Vomit on the Bedsheets (Lenny Osborne, Frank Callahan, Dylan Walker) *Lonely Stones (Audrey McKee) Bodies: : Lenny Osborne (On the ground in the circle, gunshot wound in head) Category:The Program